Kuchizuke Kiss
by ReverseTheWorld
Summary: GrimmJow x Orihime!yays! Deep down he wanted him to be her prince charming. He was rude, evil and offensive but nonetheless there was a naïve part of her that imagined he was sweet and wonderful deep DEEP down. She wanted romance while all he wanted was..


Blah info:

This is a straight up Grimmjow and Orihime Fanfic. No running around. It's just the GrimmHime romance with the sex in it. For those of you who don't want to sex I suggest you not read this…though honestly I don't think this smut is bad cause I have done worse!! XP what a shame…lol

Oh I feel so guilty Orihime-chan is 15 so if you could let's just imagine she's older so this whole thing doesn't seem deprived or anything like that.

GrimmHime?? From the oh so awesome BLEACH by Tite Kubo.

This is just a work of imagination obviously:D

Kuchizuke (kiss)

Reversegirl : ) (the other name I have for me in my head XD haha yeah…)

Deep down he wanted him to be her prince charming. He was rude, evil and offensive but nonetheless there was a naïve part of her that imagined he was sweet and wonderful deep DEEP down. She wanted romance while all he wanted was carnal pleasure. She dreamt about him sweeping her off her feet while he dreamt about ravishing her senseless.

Needless to say both were at opposite poles on the love spectrum.

Orihime felt her body melt with his cool touch. The way his hands swept over her warm skin was so alluring. The way he touched her never failed to make her squirm in his arms and close her eyes as she saw his lean muscular body drape itself over hers. Grimmjow had finally seduced the girl. It had started out so innocently giving him more satisfaction at the turn of events. She had been in the kitchen trying to fix up one of her nose assaulting, stomach churning concoctions. Grimmjow even though technically dead had never felt such an odd feeling of fear and disgust come over him. Looking at her she looked so concentrated, so unaware of the place where she was captive, so unaware of the predator who had his eyes on a set prey..

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked with a twisted expression on his handsome devilish face.

Orihime turned around stunned at his intrusion. "A-ah" she shuttered seeing he met her face to face as he bent down to look her straight in the eyes, causing her pretty young face to grow from light pink to dark red." I was hungry and Ulquiorra said Aizen- sama said I could use this place.."

Blue eyes stared down at the mess before him. It looked like a plate of spaghetti with chunks of cake and mixed vegetables in between the strands of pasta. The sauce didn't help mask the random, unappetizing ingredients under it. The sauce was green concoction made of mayonnaise, vinegar and seaweed flakes. Grimmjow never knew he could ever feel the urge to vomit.

Orihime saw his face and looked sad, Another person merely terrified just by looking at her cooking. It seems the only people who enjoyed her odd cooking was herself and Rangiku. She was about to eat but seeing his façade curl and cringe into countless expressions she was sure he wasn't even aware he was making sat down on the chair and sighed.

"What?" Grimmjow asked here seeing her look dejected on the chair with her head slightly down "Weren't you about to eat THAT woman?"

Orihime lifted her head hiding her sadness behind a weak excuse of a smile.

"Well…" she giggled softly "Seeing you staring at it like that kinda made me kind of sad actually…" Orihime tried telling herself not to say anything she thought out loud to any of the espada. She didn't want to be seen as weak or open but she felt so vulnerable at this moment for some odd reason. Maybe it was cause she was hungry…

Grimmjow laughed out loud causing her to feel even worse. What was the point of telling hi-

Before her eyes, widened and shocked, Grimmjow picked up a fork and dug into what Orihime had just made. Without hesitation he wrapped the silver fork with that spaghetti with chunks and green sauce around in and put it in his mouth. Deafening silence filled the room as he chewed and Orihime stared at him in awe. His face showed no trace of any emotion whether good or bad as he grinded that surreal mixture of food between his teeth.

He finally swallowed and looked back at her.

"Eat woman." her gray bright eyes trembled at his feat of courage.

"Nothing scares me, not even your cooking. Go shut up and eat already."

Orihime hopped out of the chair and towards the plate of food on the counter. Grimmjow was still there next to her, observing her.

Before she took a bite of her dinner she looked up at him. A slight smile tugged on her lips and she couldn't help feel touched by the action of this handsome blue haired and eyed espada before her. Before she could tell herself what the fuck are you thinking, she tip toed on her feet and aimed to press her lips on his cheek.

Grimmjow saw her coming before she had even looked at him. Seeing the opening before she reached his face to give one innocent, thankful kiss he turned his head and caught her sweet lips with his.

Orihime gasped against his lips as he caressed her soft, warm lips with his. She lifted her hands to softly push herself away from him, but her hands were soon caught by his and pinned against his chest. The kiss started off calm, almost sweet luring the Princess into a false sense of security that nothing would go horribly wrong. That feeling was soon gone as she felt his tongue push against her mouth.

Orihime was clueless causing Grimmjow to slightly break away from their kiss. "Open your goddamn mouth woman.."

Hearing his demand dictated under such a seductive whisper she unconsciously obeyed giving into her desires and into her curiosity. Leaning her soft voluptuous body onto his she complied. Grimmjow swept into her mouth, overwhelmed by the sensation of her delicious, warm mouth and feeling that familiar pressure build up inside him completely aware how pressed up against him she was. He dug his hands into her soft, orangey brown hair and pulled her tighter against his burning lips. Orihime moaned into his tongue swirling and lip biting, giving away how much she was enjoying it.

Orihime was absorbed into the way he made her body feel hot and excited. The way he kissed her made all those deep, dark thoughts that raced across her mind every time she saw him to float up out from deep within her where she attempted to hide and deny them. He had grown tired of kissing and making out but seeing her so caught up and pleased prompted him to continue. "Grimmjow…" she moaned so full of lust pushing him over the edge and take his plans further.

Lifting Orihime onto the counter he began kissing and biting her neck. Orihime still in a daze allowed him and lazily raked her nails through his hair and closed her eyes. The dress she wore was so annoying. That high collar was getting Grimmjow upset. The only way to get it out of his way was to take the whole dress off or rip it off, both which would probably alarm the girl. Despite his calculating, his hands drifted to her back and began to unzip her.

"No…." he heard her whisper.

Grinding his teeth, he desperately tried to contain himself from smacking her, yelling and taking her by force. But he didn't have to resort to any of these tactics.

"N-not h-h-here…" she whispered into his ear blushing furiously. Grimmjow grinned hearing her admit she didn't want to stop. She just didn't want to get caught.

Lifting her up, he grabbed her up by her butt and felt her legs wrap around his chiseled hips. Quickly Grimmjow concentrated to feel any Reiatsu's around them. To his damn luck there were none close by them prompting him to run through the white washed hallways, winding past corridors. Orihime tried with all her might to ignore the voice within her that scolded her as she held onto Grimmjow tightly and throb against his irresistible body.

Kicking a door open then kicking it back closed he threw Orihime onto a bed. Her eyes raced around her quickly trying to figure out where the blue haired espada had taken her. The room was completely empty. It was pitch black except for a very tiny window, much smaller than hers and the bed she was currently on. Grimmjow threw his zanpakuto into the corner as he crawled over Orihime and continued his assault on her neck. His attitude revealed to her that this was his room. She blushed deeper, feeling somewhat privileged and flattered that he had taken her to his own room and not hers, which she growing sick of.

Grabbing her, he made her straddle him as he zipped her dress down and threw it onto the floor. Orihime froze as she felt the cool wind of Las Noches drift into the room, making her painfully aware how naked she was. To Grimmjow's pleasure today she had opted to not wear that stupid contraption she called a bra. Her huge, perky breasts lured him to fondle them in his hands and in his mouth. Orihime tugged at his hair as she felt his fingers glide over her most sensitive areas and his mouth lick the sensitive skin and bite down on occasion. Her body and her desires allowed her to betray everything she knew was right just to be touched by him.

Grimmjow despite himself had grown lost himself too in her delicious body and her sweet voiced drowned in pleasure calling his name or moaning out loud. He felt her most intimate part rub against him, warm and moist making the animal side of him to want to come out screaming. Holding back the temptation knowing it could ruin it all, he decided he had to have her then and there. Orihime was slipped off his lap as she had just finished pushing his white jacket off. She looked at him full of aching desire as he removed his hakama and slipped off her panties.

Unable to get over the shock and the impression Grimmjow's naked body had made on her caused her to blush so red she felt her face on fire. Her breathing had grown quite heavy as she felt his passionate kisses run up her thighs, over her breasts, to her lips. Her response to his kisses were not the same they had been a minute ago making Grimmjow look at her with anger and suspicion.

"What the fuck is wrong now woman?" he growled causing Orihime to squirm in his arms.

Her face, even in the dim moonlit room was visibly flushed and had a look of awe all over her pretty features. Waiting for a response he stared back at her with piercing, threatening eyes till she choked out..

"Y-your uhhhhh" she couldn't speak despite her best efforts but he got the message seeing her eyes run down his body and stop at his very erect and ready member. A grin swept across his face as he held her shocked face in his hands.

"Your first time seeing a man naked?" he laughed causing her to pout a little. He didn't like that he took a little bit of the sparkle in her eyes to dim and her blushing face to pallor a bit as well.

"You are privileged Princess. Trust me guys don't look like me." he said as he kissed her panting lips.

He was right. His body was amazing. Absolutely chiseled, defined, fit, muscular. He was tall like the princes Orihime always daydreamed about. With those odd yet captivating sky blue colored hair and eyes it was easy to understand how Grimmjow had such a high opinion of himself. The detail giving away his true form, that gaping void on his abdomen caused Orihime to snap out of her occasional trances where she could almost imagine him as a human. Had he looked the same when he was human and alive? The chain of her thoughts was broken as she felt him lick his way painfully slow down her body. Feeling her tremble under his touch was intoxicating. Orihime held her hand to her lips signifying her confusion at what he was doing.

Orihime gripped the sheets under her under in a bone crushing grip as she felt his strong muscular arms wrap around her thighs as he pushed her close to him and thrust his tongue in her. She bit down on her lips, almost tasting blood. Grimmjow swirled around feeling for the spot to make her lose control and scream out in ecstasy. Her back arched with a loud moan. Found it. His tongue explored her every crevice. She was delicious. Soft and sweet Grimmjow had never remembered loving pleasing a woman so much. Her moans, her beautiful face made him feel something he never knew even existed within him. Pushing it aside he continued to pull her trembling body closer to him; licking, nibbling, sucking on the extremely sensitive flesh. Orihime in her daze had put her hands on his head, pulling his hair and pushing him closer to where she ached the most for his attention. If it had been someone else he might have snapped her arms off and show he'd let her do what he allowed. It was her… he somehow didn't mind. Her peak was coming hearing her moans grow louder and more frequent. Grimmjow didn't care if any of the other espada could hear her. Plus her moans and screams would only get louder later on he thought with a fiendish smile. Orihime called out his name and finally gave into her mind blowing orgasm.

Grimmjow laughed under his breathe seeing her lose control like that because of him. Orihime tried to catch her breathe as she felt Grimmjow slide up her body. Kissing her face and fondling her breasts he stared down at her with a smile. Lowering one of his hands to the area where he had just finished pleasing made Orihime look at him with dreamy and curious eyes.

"I think you're ready for me Princess" he told her under his menacing yet oddly seductive voice as he felt her wet and aching for him again.

Shifting himself over her body he kissed her passionately and deeply making that anxiety and fear she sensed threatening to overwhelm her to subside enough for him to push her thighs open with his hands.

Orihime felt a ripping hot sensation rush through her body as she felt him thrust into her. In the heat of passion and due to his cold character he disregarded being gentle with the inexperienced and pure Orihime. She tried her best to hide her discomfort but ended up crying and scratching at him anyways. It was overwhelming finally having her the way he had wanted to since she first healed him, returning him his arm. Grimmjow thrust into her deeper, harder and faster. Orihime's cries did not reach his ears. He was completely enthralled in his own body and his pleasure. Back and forth his body rocked faster and faster. Orihime's nails dig into his arm and his back. The pain was not so bad as it had been a couple of minutes ago but it had not left yet and she wished somehow he would notice her distress.

"Grimmjow…Grimmjow…."she called out to him between sobs.

By some miracle he felt her piercing his skin making him realize blood was trickling down his arm and back. Slowing down he looked down at her. She was crying, tears shining in the dim moonlight, streaking her face yet….she still had that damn smile.

Her body was aching, burning, being ravished and yet she still had that goofy, warm smile on her face.

Why the fuck was she so stupid? Grimmjow felt himself getting angry at her. He could abuse her and knowing her idiotic ways she would let him, just like now. Why didn't she hate him? Why didn't she regret giving into him? Why didn't she make him feel as horrible, homicidal and demented as everyone else…

Her bright gray tinted eyes softened as she felt Grimmjow sweep the cold tears away from her face. She looked up at him, seeing him look at her with such a piercing, deep look in his eyes that it almost made her gasp in shock. It felt as if she was looking at human eyes rather than espada eyes for that brief moment. He never said it, but deep inside she felt him apologize to her.

Grimmjow intertwined his fingers with hers as he kissed her and thrust his hips to meet hers with more restraint at least till she got used to the sensation and pain of him fully inside her. Her gasps and moans showed him the pain for her was over and now the fun part began.

Orihime wrapped her legs around him as Grimmjow pounded into her harder, faster, haphazardly. It felt so good. She imagined Grimmjow wouldn't be the type to take it slow and gentle. The more he moved back and forth, pulling her hair the more she realized she didn't like it slow and gently either. Their bodies intertwined together in sexual bliss was overpowering and exhilarating for both lovers. Biting hard down on her breasts made her tug at his beautiful blue hair harder and bit his neck back. The position grew tiring for Grimmjow. All of a sudden Orihime felt him lift her hot, sweaty body on top of his and straddle him.

Before she could get her thoughts together of what was happening Grimmjow pulled her down on him rough and deep. Orihime yelled out in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Holding onto her hips he guided her up and down him in a fast and steady rhythm. The Princess caught on quick and shortly was bouncing up and down on her own allowing Grimmjow to lean back and enjoy. The pressure of her thrusting up and down was mind blowing. It felt incredible. Her huge, voluptuous breasts bounced up and down without restraint arousing him more. He reached out to them and squeezed the silky soft flesh in his hands and told her to move faster and harder.

She nodded and tried to obey but she was getting tired and somehow wasn't able to do it the exact way Grimmjow demanded. He grabbed her and pinned her face down into the mattress. Kissing and licking her back he told her to get on her knees and her hands. Instantly she obeyed and felt Grimmjow push into her. The angle was different making Orihime's body rock back and forth with a different type of sensation. It was so good and was so close to reaching a shattering orgasm again, but she called out to Grimmjow.

"I-I want to see your face." she barely muttered as Grimmjow continued to pleasure her.

Hearing her request, he flipped her back on her back and face him. Orihime flew to his lips and held his handsome sweat soaked face in her delicate hands. He saw her hairpins had fallen off her hair, letting her long, shiny hair to fall free all around her body. She looked so beautiful. Deeper he pushed and the faster he thrust into her and finally felt her body succumb to bliss. Orihime cried out, her voice echoing her delight. Feeling her body soften and her drip all over him made him give into his orgasm as well.

Orihime stayed wrapped in his arms. It felt as if she would lose herself again if he let go of her. In some way she had found herself in this espada's arms. Grimmjow felt her arms tighten around him a bit more, pressing herself closer to his hot, naked body. It was unattractive seeing her so clingy but what did he expect from her?

She loosened her grip and fell back onto the cool bed and sighed in relief. Her eyes had become blurry for a minute but quickly regained her clear sight again. Grimmjow was sitting up on the bed looking out that little window in the room. Wanting more of his attention she reached out and grabbed his hand. His ice blue eyes did not focus on her as she desired and a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Grimmjow…" she called out to him shaking his hand not caring if she looked dumb or needy.

Looking at the mess of their clothes thrown about the room still in a weird type of trance he answered, "What Orihime??"

She didn't want to make a scene. She did not jump on him and shower him with kisses …hearing him finally say her name. She smiled and tugged at his hand again.

"That was…amazing…" she told him seeing his usual devious grin sweep across his face from ear to ear.

"What did you expect? Of course. Trust me it will be the best you will ever have." Grimmjow regretted the last part of that sentence. The best you will ever have? He was the only one she would ever have. Of course he would never tell her such a thing out loud.

"Grimmjow…" he was still stuck in his thoughts making him turn to her with a confused look. "I love…you.."

His eyes cringed hearing her words. Orihime in her complete embarrassment turned over and hid her face in a pillow.

I said it! I said it! I can't believe I'm so stupid!! He doesn't want to hear that after sex. He doesn't want to hear that ever!! Ugh now he is going to think I am pathetic and clingy and-

In between bashing and scolding herself she felt Grimmjow's powerful arms flip her face up and meet him face to face. She blinked hard a couple of times and blushed harder than she had the whole day. He looked at her with a look she could not decipher. She just hoped he wouldn't bust out laughing or screaming at her. The warm, wonderful sensation of his lips pressed against hers seized her again…

The whole night was one of untamed passion. Orihime never knew how good it was to be made love to, making her regret waiting so long and for Kurosaki-kun. She knew there was no place like the strong, cold arms of Grimmjow Jaegarjacques.

He never failed to make her moan, scream and shake in lustful ecstasy.

He couldn't tell her he loved her. How did he know what love was? He knew that this Princess with the warm, bright goofy smile made some unknown and unwelcomed feeling well up inside him and force it back way down into some unknown depths of his existence.

All he could do was show her how good he made her feel as he made unrestrained love to her and make her love him more.

Yes! Finally!! Fanfic kiss my ass!! Lollll I had been struggling to do GrimmHime for a while. It just alluded me. But you know I did a pic of GrimmHime a while ago and maybe that finally helped me get a feel for it. I felt like there was something missing. A connection I couldn't make you know? But ah! It came and I was so happy when I finally did it! XD

Me: Guys I finally did it! I did a fanfic for you 3 The GrimmHime love shall be spread!!

Hime: Hooray Elli-chan

Grimmjow: Wtf? That was not me! How the fuck was I so nice to her?(points at orihime.)

Me and Orihime: (look at each other) Cause fucker you were!!! :O

Grimmjow: o.O (meep) Ah…ok…

Me: Grimmjow shut the fuck up. Deep down your just fuckin awesome. Plus you got some lovin and isn't that the most important thing? Hahahaha

Orihime: Grimmy is that all I am to you? TT(Sob)

Grimmjow: Hey that's who I am! When the fuck do you hear of a nice Espada? C'mon!!!

Me: (Grabs Grimmjow by the collar) You fuckin be nice and be her prince!!! (I point at Orihime sobbing in corner.)

Grimmjow goes hugs Hime and gives her a smoochie. yays!!

Well yeah that's it for now. I had a couple of weird ideas here and there and who knows if I write them? Guess it'll just happen. Sweet! And you know the GrimmHime lovin smutty schexy style will prevail!! XD lol


End file.
